The invention relates to an airbag device for protecting vehicle occupants, said airbag device comprising an airbag, which is accommodated folded-up in the roof area of the vehicle and which unfolds downwards curtain-like when triggered, wherein one section of the folded-up airbag extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle along its roof frame.
Patent EP 0 808 257 B1 describes an airbag device having the above features. In one embodiment, the airbag belonging to this airbag device extends along the associated roof frame over the length of the vehicle passenger compartment, wherein the airbag is divided into single chambers that run vertically. Before being triggered, the airbag is folded up and accommodated along the roof frame underneath a vehicle interior covering. The folded airbag can additionally be accommodated in a module housing. To this end, the airbag device known in the art covers the region of the side doors of the vehicle, including the side windows.
It would be advantageous to develop an airbag device of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a manner that it also effectively provides protection in the areas of the motor vehicle located in front of the vehicle occupants in order to protect the vehicle occupant in an accident not only against side impact, but also against a frontal impact on parts of the vehicle.
A solution to this problem, including advantageous embodiments and developments of the invention, follows from the content of the following description and claims.